Джинкс/Прочее
Основное * Имя Джинкс переводится с английского как "сглаз", "нечастье", "плохое знамение" . * Танец Джинкс - это отсылка к танцу из мультсериала Сравнение танца Джинкс. * В русском варианте Джинкс озвучила Наталья Терешкова, известная также озвучкой Керис ан Крайт из , а также дубляжом , и * Английские имена чемпионов , и вместо формируют число 116 в римской записи (CXVI). По удивительному совпадению, Джинкс стала 116-ым выпущенным чемпионом. * Джинкс была первым чемпионом, чья анимация смеха циклична. * Джинкс является единственным чемпионом, у которой есть заставки экрана входа ко всем образам, вышедшим после её выпуска. * Когда Джинкс умирает, её косы складываются (или шарф в образе ) в форме сердечка. * Если против Джинкс играют Вай и/или Кейтлин у неё возникает косметическое усиление и активируется одноименный ивент. * Согласно опросу от 21 августа 2018 года, игроки-девушки назвали Джинкс самым привлекательным чемпионом League of Legends.Твит Riot Blaustoise * Джинкс стала третьим чемпионом, у которой есть образы, посвященные всем трем главным годовым событиям игры (остальные: Нидали и Катарина): ** Лунный пир: ** Страховин: ** Снегопадень: ** Формально, в этот список также входит , однако её Снегопаденный образ - - был выпущен не во время данного события. Разработка * Джинкс была создана RiotTeaTime, Gypsylord и Ransom. Riot Ransom * Озвучила Джинкс Sarah Anne Williams. * Перед офицальным выходом, Ransom описывал Джинкс как персонажа с уникальным характером и цветом волос, который есть только у . * Облик Джинкс был взят на основе Джокера, Голлума и актрисы Хелены Бонем Картер сказал один из художников образов и концепт-артов, RiotTeaTime. * Первое упоминание Джинкс было в сообщении CertainlyT о следующем чемпионе: "No ™? You've jinxed us".CertainlyT and gypsylord talking about Ao Shin not being the next champion * 30 сентября 2013 г. Джинкс совершила акт вандализма на странице чемпиона Вай на официальном сайте League of Legends. Среди прочих были надписи "X была тут".Vandalism: Vi's page * На плакате о розыске Джинкс есть список обвинений среди которых: убийство, ограбление банка, нарушение общественного порядка, появление в общественном месте в непристойном виде, снова убийство, несанкционированное перекрашивание зданий, создание оскорбительных портретов сотрудников службы правопорядка, безрассудное использование хексчатки, уничтожение общественного покоя, ну очень мелкое воровство, чрезмерные размер оружия, ещё чуть-чуть убийств, разжигание массовой паники, насмешка над общественным порядком, переход дороги в неположенном месте, а ещё порча плакатов о розыске. * Анимация её танца - отсылка к Джейку, Собаке из мультсериала . Сравнение можно увидеть здесь. * Внешний вид Джинкс напоминает Cammy и Decapre, двух персонажей из популярного файтинга Street Fighter. Также она слегка напоминает Джек, персонажа серии игр Mass Effect * Официальный сайт Лиги Легенд относит Джинкс к городу Заун. *Джинкс можно увидеть на образе , где она видит внутри гигантского пончика на заднем плане. *Как и у многих чемпионов, портрет Джинкс слегка изменен, чтобы упростить его вид на миникарте. *Когда взрывается, на секунду можно заметить смеющуюся рожицу в месте взрыва. *Джинкс была первым чемпионом, чья анимация смеха циклична. * Пулемет Джинкс украшен кроличьими ушками. * Когда Джинкс умирает, её косы складываются в форме сердечка. Фразы * Джинкс имеет специальные фразы для и . * Фраза "Скажи "привет!" мои друзьям всех калибров" - пародия на фразу Тони Монтаны из фильма "Скажи привет моему маленькому другу!". ** И Джинкс, и Тони слегка преуменьшают размеры своих оружий, причем Джинкс в бόльшей степени. * Её фразы при запуске схожи с фразами червяков из серии игр во время использования базуки. * Фраза Джинкс "'Она лохушка и вечно плачет в углу!" звучит схоже с главной темой и копирует часть слов. *''"Джинкс? Это Джинкс"'' - отсылка к фразам , "Вай? это Вирус / Вираж / Вибрация.". ** Одной из насмешек Джинкс также дразнит эту привычку Вай "Вай? Это тупо". * Фраза Три пушки - и вам никогда не придется говорить "Извините"." отсылка к известной цитате из фильма 1970 года ' .' * Фраза "Сколько же на мне поясов?... и на кой они мне?" может быть отсылкой к привычке , одного из дизайнеров серии игр добавлять различные пояса к окончательным моделям персонажей, например так. Образы ; *Задний фон у этого образа такой же, как у классического образа , только претерпевший серию разрушений, учиненных Джинкс. *Её одежда, по словам очевидцев, соответствует заунской моде. ; *Джинкс одета как . * , и видны на образе. *Карты, которые обычно использует можно увидеть внизу. *Пулемет Пыщ-пыщ на этом образе спрятан в футляре для скрипки, что является отсылкой к известному клише нуарных сюжетов, где гангстеры прятали свое оружие в футлярах для инструментах и других, внешне безобидных вещах. * Мафия Джинкс танцует . Сравнение можно посмотреть здесь. *Когда Джинкс танцует, на заднем плане можно услышать песню "Get Jinxed!" Отношения *Джинкс враждует с . *Безоговорочно считается, что и - сестры, хотя нигде об этом не упоминается, даже Riot не согласился с этой догадкой, но и не опроверг её, посему этот спор продолжается до сих пор. Jinx AMA **Часто упоминается, что и у той, и у другой есть сестры, однако их имена нигде не назывались. Nicki TaylorJinx/Vi hint **Также, можно заметить в истории Джинкс, что Вай не узнает её, как сестру. С другой стороны та, как полицейская должна отвергать родственные связи на службе. **Можно заметить, что их вражда и непохожесть проявляется и во внешнем виде. имеет короткие розовые волосы и голубые глаза, она одна из самых высоких девушек Лиги, имеет пышное и наверняка спортивное телосложение, является бойцом ближнего боя, а её крепкая броня полностью покрывает тело, в то время как носит длинные голубые волосы, имеет розовые глаза, невысока ростом, боец дальнего боя, имеет худое телосложение и едва одета. * Джинкс мечтает обнять . Зиггс, тем не менее, от неё в ужасеhttp://www.reignofgaming.net/news/25871-jinx-reddit-ama-lucians-q-gypsylord-on-jinxs-nerfs Медиа Themes= Vocals by: Agnete Kjølsrud from the band Djerv. Пасхалки В видео есть несколько отсылок к персонажам Лиги и скрытые надписи, сделанные Джинкс: *At 0:25, надпись "HA HA HA" на боку ракеты, на которой Джинкс летит подобно сёрферу. *At 1:17, приматa, которого разукрасила Джинкс похож на , персонажа комиксов о . *At 1:25, надпись "Jinx was here!" ("Джинкс была тут!") на боку валоранского носорога, которого оседлала Джинкс. *At 1:29 среди воздушных шаров можно увидеть , и его бомбы с черепами. *At''' 1:43, ' граффити на стене, гласящие "Nerf Heimerdinger" ("Понерфите Хеймердингера") и "League of Jinx" ("Лига Джинкс"). *At '''2:16', Тибберс лежит на вершине горы сломанных роботов. |-| Champion Spotlight=